


Esta bien maldecirme

by RaveBane8



Series: Bats Under The Stars [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Tim extraña a Jason después de que su relación termina.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Bats Under The Stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Esta bien maldecirme

**Author's Note:**

> Solo encontré esto en mis archivos (? Y dije oh baia  
> Entonces pensé en Ex de Skz y de ahí viene el título por que... esto no tenía título.  
> Así que sí.

Tim lo odia estar solo y odia más odiarlo que el hecho en si.  
Es estúpido porque está casi seguro de que no hay nadie en el planeta más acostumbrado que el a estar solo. Estuvo toda su niñez cuidándose a sí mismo y ha pasado bastante tiempo los últimos años en patrullas solitarias y aún más solitarias investigaciones, pero ahora está aquí odiando que Jason no esté a su lado.  
Se había confiado.  
Se acostumbro al otro hombre tanto que ahora la idea de un apartamento vacío hace que el aire se atore en su garganta y le cueste respirar.  
Pensó que podía hacerlo. Podía ver como Jason volvía con Dick lejos de él, fuera de su apartamento, de su cama, aunque no por completo de su vida. Una parte de él sabía que era lo correcto dejarlo libre para que estuviera con quien realmente amaba.  
Su parte no racional, esa que lo estaba hundiendo ahora mismo, pensaba diferente.  
No sabía cuándo Jason se había metido en su piel, o al menos no quería realmente meditarlo porque tal vez si iba por ese camino descubriría que había estado enamorado de él mucho antes de que muriera cuando ambos corrían por las calles oscuras de Gotham como nada más que niños que habían ignorado su hora de dormir y eso era demasiado triste como para pensarlo a fondo.  
Ese sería su niño interior obsesionado con Robin hablando y el realmente no quería volver ahí, no ahora que su personaje de adoración estaba posiblemente en la cama de alguien que no era él.  
Aunque puede que eso no fuera tan patético como aceptar que si tuviera al hombre frente a él le pediría que lo amara. Le pediría cualquier cosa que el otro quisiera darle aún si eran migajas, aún si eran las sobras de un corazón que amaba a alguien más.  
Irónico que un niño de una de las familias más ricas de Gotham fuera quien se quedara con las sobras en el plato.  
Patético diría su madre.  
Tim no solía ser irracional, solía escoger sus batallas con fría sensatez, planear la forma de ganar la guerra incluso antes de que esta empezara y pensar siempre antes de aventarse al aire, tanto física como figurativamente.  
Con Jason no se había detenido a pensar, había corrido y se aventó al agua con una rapidez sorprendente y ahora mismo se encontraba en ese momento en el que se daba cuenta de que el agua era profunda y él no sabía nadar.  
Lo peor de su asunto es que él no iba a morir ahogado.  
Y tal vez también sería lo mejor, estaba seguro de que muchos decían que el tiempo lo curaba todo y aunque no era muy fanático de ese pensamiento estaba levemente comprobado que funcionaba. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era alejarse de él. Pensar como un alcohólico viviendo un día a la vez.  
Hoy no le hablaría.  
Hoy no pediría su perdón.  
Hoy no se perdería en sus ojos.  
Hoy no recordaría la forma en la que sonreía cuando despertaban juntos.  
Era difícil, más que nada, no recordarlo en su espacio personal. De hecho, tenía miedo de en algún momento empezar a delirar con él. Y no sería una completa locura ya que de por si en su trabajo todos estaban algo locos. ¿Quién decía que Tim no era el tipo de loco que viera a su exnovio cuando en realidad no estaba ahí?


End file.
